Blog użytkownika:Damian ps/Drugie urodziny Bendy'ego
Oh co to za dzień? Oh czy to? Urodziny Bendy'ego? Łał, już rok! Czas tak szybko mija! Nie... Chwila... TO DWA LATA? JAK? N-NIE?! CHAPTER 4 WYSZEDŁ... 2 miesiące temu? Tak? (Googluje) CO? JUŻ PRAWIE ROK? HEheheaehmaeaemh... Chwila... TO TA WIKI TEŻ JUŻ PRAWIE DWA LATA? JEZU JAK TO? Eke, Ene, a meaieea... Dobra do tematu. Z okazji drugich urodzin Bendy'ego pokazano nam kilka rzeczy, można dużo teoretyzować... A ja lubię Teorie, no to zaczynajmy: Kreskówka "Tasty trio trouble" Nie ma tu dużo do powiedzenia, ale ja z tego zrobię coś dłuższego. Taka fajna kreskówka jak każda inna, cieszę się że Butcher gang (kreskówkowy) nareszcie stali się prawdziwymi postaciami a nie rysunkami na plakacie, i jedna ważna rzecz... Edgar to najsłodsza postać w całym uniwersum Bendy'ego. Ciekawi mnie to że w mieście stoi sklep bez pracowników z kasą pełną pieniędzy, i że te ich Burgery są na tyle mocne że mogą rozbić okno i być w perfekcyjnym stanie, i że Boris zjadł losowego Burgera z ziemi, I ŻE ALICE SIĘ NIE POJAWIŁA NAWET RAZ MIMO TEGO ŻE- Howdy Albo inaczej ta nowa gra od Kindly Beast, zapowiada się fajnie ale nie mam pojęcia o czym może być. Ten cowboy z teasera i tego filmu wygląda... dziwnie... Jak się podświetli to wygląda jak jakaś... Lalka? Mi tam się odrazu skojarzyło z Baby z FNaF. Ten koleś wygląda jak zabawka czy lalka, to gra horror o zabawkach? No dobra, ale ten pierwszy teaser? Jeżeli to jest zabwka to wszyscy zrozumieją nawiązanie do Terrari. Ten typo z pierwszego teasera wygląda jak jakiś mały mroczny kosiarz, czy z jakiegoś powodu dla mnie wygląda troche jak Meatly. O czym ta gra może być? Może coś w stylu MeatlyMakes? Wracając do tego cowboya czy jak tam napisać, jak na moje to w 100% jakaś lalka, po podświetleniu tego obrazka z nim widać że ma policzki niczym toy animatronik z FNaF, ta dolną część głowy wygląda jak kukła, takie usta jakby szminka (Szukałem zdjęcia żeby pokazać o co mi chodzi i to creepy coś to jedyny co ma to o co mi chodzi) i ręce wyglądają jak takie jakby tych lalek Barbi... No takie co można łatwo wyjąć i włożyc... No... Tak. Jak podświetli się to też widać że ten kapelusz jest jakby z plastiku? Jak na moje to plastik, dodatkowo po prawej pojawia się jedna linia a po lewej trzy ale to chyba nic nie znaczy. From the desk of Joey Drew Więc ciekawy jest rok w którym Joey nagrał, 1931, dwa lata po założeniu Joey Drew Studios. Czemu ten rok mnie ciekawi? Cóż, Joey mówi że to będzie duży rok dla Joey Drew Studios więc już po odejściu Henry'ego, ale czemu? Gdy wchodzimy do Heavenly toys i Music Department Henry mówi że tego nie poznaje i że studio bardzo się rozrosło, więc wierze że to w tym roku powstało jedno i drugie, Joey mówi również "'Knocking out few walls! '''Putting in few desks!" praktycznie cytat Henry'ego z rozdziału 1 " ''Look like they '''knocked out a wall '''or two after I left ", to działo się po tym jak Henry odszedł, czyli Henry pracował w studiu tylko przez rok. Zdaje się też że gdy Henry był jeszcze w studiu, pracował już z sporą grupą ludzi, Joey mówi "And, my friends" czyli już pracowników trochę było. Końcówka "Joey Drew studios will bring dreams... To life" jak na moje nawiązuje do całej akcji z Ink Machine. Ostatnia ciekawa rzecz to sam design kasety, wygląda dużo realistyczniej niż te w grze, co sugeruje że tak wyglądały kasety w prawdziwym życiu (Apartament Joey'ego), co pasuję do teori że świat Bendy and the ink machine to jakiś alternatywny kreskówkowy wymiar... Ale o tym... Kiedy indziej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach